The Breakdown
by 50ShadesofGerardGay
Summary: Morty breaking down on the side of the road is the least of Clare's worries. K for minor "smut". One-shot.


_**So hi :D! I wanted to have this up yesterday as a extra special Valentine's Day gift, but time got away from me. Read and review please!**_

* * *

><p>I hate when you're driving around for a long period of time, then your car breaks down. That happened to me when I was twelve. My mom, Darcy, and I were on a road trip to visit my dad on this business retreat and our car was really old because Dad took a rental and it ended up breaking down on us. We had to wait five hours for someone to come get us, but me and Darcy were getting antsy; we'd been in the car for ten hours already and we wanted to go run around or something. Mom kept telling us "Don't leave the car if it ever breaks down." Sometimes I wish I would've listened to her.<p>

"How much longer?" I whine as I sit in the front seat of Morty, playing with the buttons on his windows. Eli simply smirks and keeps his eyes on the road. "Just another hour," he tells me, keeping his hands firm on the wheel. I sigh loudly; I'm ready to hurry up and get there! I fidget with the window buttons for another moment then an idea pops into my head. I know how I'd entertain myself!

I decided I'd wear a sleeveless white button up today because it was perfect for the hot Maine weather. "It's _so_ hot in here," I lie, slightly writing in my seat. Eli raises an eyebrow. I think he knows what I'm getting at, but I don't care. I know I can still get him. I slowly unbutton the top of my shirt, exposing my cleavage. The shirt was already in a V cut, but it hides my cleavage unless that tricky button isn't in its place. "Oh," I gasp slightly. "How did _that_ happen?"

I watch Eli carefully. His eye twitches as he tries not to look. "What are you doing, Clare?" he asks. He sounds curious yet humorous at the same time. I smirk slightly, looking at him through my lashes. "_No_thing," I lie in a sing song voice. I giggle slightly and unbutton another button. "Oh no!" I exclaim in a faux-surprised voice. "I think my shirt is malfunctioning!"

Eli's fingers twitch, but he still doesn't look at me. Hmm, he'll be hard to convince…

"I know what you're doing, Edwards," he states confidently. "It's not gonna work on me, not this time." I frown slightly. "You suck," I mutter under my breath.

Then, another idea hits me.

I unbutton my shirt just enough for him to see my white lace bra cups and lean over to Eli. I put my legs in the seat and rub my chest against his arm. I gently kiss his neck. "Come on," I urge. "Let's have some fun!"

"This beat is sick," he continues with a sly smile. Two points for a lame Lady Gaga lyric.

I smile seductively and slide my hand down his chest, resting it on his belt. "I wanna take a ride on your disco stick," I breathe into his ear. I lick the soft skin of his earlobe and my fingers move to his belt buckle. "Careful, Edwards," Eli warns with a sick smile. "Don't start what you can't finish." I scoff at him and unbuckle his belt. "I'm sure I can finish in time," I say seductively.

I take my chest off his arm and lean over his crotchular area. I quickly undo his belt and unzip his pants. (Confession time: I've never seen a boy's…genitalia. Quite frankly, the thought of just…_looking_ at it scares me. But my boredom and my curiosity is what's pushing me to see Eli's, to taste it, to know what I've been missing out on. God, I'm such a pervert!) Oh well.

I gently run my hand over Eli's pants and feel something stirring beneath the fabric. Someone's getting hard. I try to suppress my giggles and unzip his pants. Then, Eli's hand covers my hand that's on his zipper. "Clare," he calls in a serious voice. I look up to him innocently through my lashes. "Yes Eli?" I ask cutely with a dramatic pout. I feel him getting harder beneath my hand. I smirk. "Don't say anything else," I order.

My fingers lace on his skull boxers and I pull them down slightly, just enough to let his now hard member see the sunset. I feel Eli's body stiffen beside me and I bite my lip. Part of me wonders "Am I _really_ gonna do this?" The other part keeps yelling at that part to shut the hell up and do it. I quietly take in a deep breath and move my lips toward his…thing. I place one of my hands at the base of it then gently lick the tip.

Eli spazzes a bit and runs Morty over something that rattles the entire hearse. I bounce in my seat a bit and my stomach hits the stick shift. I let out a small noise of pain and sit up. "_Really_?" I question of Eli with narrowed eyes.

Then Morty starts making these really bad noises.

"Crap," Eli mutters under his breath. He pulls Morty over on the side of the road and puts the hearse in park before returning his "gentleman's sword" back to his boxers and fixing his black pants. I sigh and fix myself in my seat, crossing my arms. We sit there a moment with Eli's tense fingers on the wheel. I look to him with unbelieving eyes and a mean scowl. "Well?" I question in annoyance. Eli casts a nervous sideways glance to me. "Go out there and see what's wrong!" I demand. Eli jumps at the intensity of my voice and opens the car door. He tries to get out without unbuckling his seatbelt and ends up falling on his face on the gravel with a loud "Oof!"

I can't help it; it's too funny. I start giggling at him and it quickly turns to laughter. My smooth, Gothic heartthrob is flustered and clumsy beyond belief.

He quickly pulls himself back up and sits right in his seat. He unbuckles his seatbelt this time _then_ tries to get out. He's walking a little awkwardly though; it must be hard to walk with a boner. Heh, "hard". Get it? Anyway, he walks around to the front of Morty and pops the hood. For a few minutes, I sit there with my arms and legs crossed, waiting for Eli to finish inspecting his beloved hearse that I'd really like to lose my virginity in the back of. I mean, what?

"I'm gonna go walk down to that gas station and see if they'll let me use their phone," he tells me after dropping the hood with a loud click. I raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Can't you call for help on your cell?" He laughs slightly. "We're in America now," he points out. "I don't have cell service here and I can guarantee you don't either." Wanting to prove him wrong, I pull out my phone to check for a signal. Unfortunately, he's right.

"Well don't be too long," I plead with my legs still crossed. I start rubbing my arms. With the sun setting, it's starting to get cold. Eli sheds his ridiculous leather jacket, opens my door and hands it to me. "I won't be too long," he assures me as I slip the jacket on.

He said that twenty minutes ago.

I look through the Morty's windshield in search of Eli. Apparently, Eli parked on one of those hills that leads to another intersection. From where I'm sitting in Morty, I can see a gas station and I think a Burger King a little ways down the road.

But no Eli.

With an annoyed sigh, I pull out my cell phone and speed dial his cell. I get one of those annoying buzz tones followed by the voice that's basically saying "You can't make this call!" and I hang up. With a loud, annoyed grunt, I unbuckle my seatbelt and button my shirt so I look presentable. I quickly get out of the hearse and shield my eyes from the sunset. "Eli!" I call out. There's no response.

Then a car pulls up behind Morty, the first one that's come my way since Eli and I got stranded. It's a little blue Chevy with American tags on it. The windshield is tinted, so I can't see who's inside. When the car shuts off, a tall man steps out and also shields his eyes from the sun. "Need any help ma'am?" he asks. I squint, trying to get a better look at his face. All I can see is that he's got this really shaggy brown hair and he's kinda tall, definitely taller than Eli. He wears loose light blue jeans and a skintight teal shirt with three-quarter sleeves. He doesn't look like he's going to the beach.

"I'm just waiting for my boyfriend," I call back to him, keeping my distance. "He walked down to that gas station down there and should be back any minute." The man takes a small step forward. "Do you mind if I take a look at your car to see what's wrong?" he questions. Nervously, I take a step back.

_Don't talk to strangers_ was my mother's number one rule.

"Th-that's okay," I stutter out. "He should be back any minute with help. Thank you anyway." The man pouts slightly. He's _really_ starting to give me the creeps. "A pretty lady like you shouldn't be out here all alone," he tells me. "There are bad people lurking around these parts. Why don't you let me see if I can fix your car and you can drive it up to the gas station to see your boyfriend? I'm sure he'd be grateful if you picked him up instead of making him walk all the way back here."

I sigh inside my head; he has a point. "Okay," I call out to him. I get back inside the hearse and lean over to pop the hood. I hear the man's shoes crunch against the gravel on the side of the road as he comes up on the hearse. He passes by my open door without looking at me and I see there's a cut on his left arm just below his elbow. It looks fresh and the fabric of his shirt is ripped and a little red.

"W-what ha-happened to your arm?" I ask nervously. I hate how I stutter when I'm nervous. "I was helping my wife load some things into the car," he answers. "It's really old and there are broken metal pieces all over. It was just an accident." I turn around to look at his car. There's someone in the front seat, but I can't tell who it is. I turn back to the man who's doing random things to Morty. If I knew what I was doing, I'd fix him right up.

"How long have you been married?" I call out to the man. I hear him chuckle slightly. "Not long," he retorts. "We're going on our honeymoon right now. She saw your hearse here stranded and you got out so she thought we should come help you." I looked back to the man's car. The person in the front seat wasn't moving. If she suggested _they_ help, why wasn't _she_ there with her husband?

I look to my watch. The sun's gonna be gone in a few minutes and Eli _still_ isn't back yet. Where _is_ he?

The man lets out a frustrated sigh and I peek over Morty's door to look at him. He looks back to me and I get a glimpse of two bright hazel eyes. "I know what's wrong," he says, "But I need my wrench. Can you go get it for me? Just tell my wife to pop the trunk." With a fretful look, I turn back to his car. I don't know what, but something about that car terrified me. Maybe it was the color.

"Sure," I breathe.

I climb out of Morty and make my way to the foreign car. As I progress, the shape of the figure in the front seat grows but doesn't define itself. I slow a little as I approach the car. For some reason, I'm scared of what I might find in that seat. It's stupid though; this isn't some kind of horror movie where something's going to pop out at me.

I reach the car and tap lightly on the window. "Excuse me," I say. The window and the hidden figure don't move. I tap a little louder. "Excuse me," I say a little louder. Still nothing. "She probably can't hear you," the man calls back to me. "She's a little hard of hearing. The door's unlocked."

With a shaky hand, I reach down to the car door handle and pull the door open. Eli's bloody corpse spills out of the car and hits the ground much like earlier (except this time he didn't fall from clumsiness…and he's dead). I scream at the top of my lungs and back away from him. I turn around and bump into the strange man. He grabs my arms tightly and I begin to thrash in his, tears falling down my face. "Let go of me!" I shout at the top of my lungs. He looks down at me with a blank face. "A pretty lady like you shouldn't be out here all alone," he tells me. In my final moments, I'm afraid _of course_, but I can't stop thinking…_damn_, my mom was right.

_"There are bad people lurking around these parts."_


End file.
